


cleansing my soul of addiction

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, Lil amount of smut, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Self Harm, Smut, trigger earning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: prompt: louis doesn't like to show his wrists, Harrys worried.





	cleansing my soul of addiction

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall I can't rr if I've posted this before but oh well guess I'm posting it again! Wrote this in like 15 minutes so hope it isn't too shitty. If u actually do it comment just a heart or some shit means a lot ♡ anyway enjoy, kudos and comment

prompt: why are you wearing long sleeves, it's summer 

The sun beamed down from where they were cuddling under a tree. Louis's head laid in Harrys lap as he gently ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair. 

"So hot today," harry groaned, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Louis shrugged as if he was unaffected, but his growing pit stains ratted him out. 

"I guess I can't complain," harry continued, "I bet that shirt is super hot." 

Louis just hummed, figuring if he didn't respond Harry would leave it. And luckily that time, he did. 

 

Harry mouthed along Louis's neck, sticking his fingers into Louis's mouth which he greedily sucked. 

Their lips met in a desperate kiss, harry immediately dominating it. He let out a sudden groan as Louis's hand grabbed a fistful of Harry curls. Harry than covered it up with a smirk and dipped his wet fingers between Louis's legs, merely skimming his inner thighs. Louis glared at him and pulled away from the kiss. But Harry grasped both his hands with one hand and trapped him against the wall. 

It was hot at first, the way Harry easily dominated him and forced his legs open simply with his thigh. But he could feel his sleeve falling and fuck, he didn't want to stop sexy time but he had to. If he wanted to keep his secret. 

"Harry, let go," Louis said in a shaky tone, still unbelievably turned on, harry pulled away with a confused expression. Louis could still feel his stiff length on his thigh.

"Why baby? I thought you liked when I dominant you?" Harry asked, letting Louis's hands go and instantly he tugged his sleeves down. 

Louis shook his head, his eyes down casted onto the floor, "I do baby, I just.. don't feel like it tonight." 

Harry slung an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead, "of course baby that's all you ever have to say." 

Such easy lies for such an easy victim.

 

"I feel like you never tell me anything! Like you have all these fucking feelings and thoughts and things going on in your life that I know nothing about!" Harry screamed in frustration, what was supposed to be a relaxing Sunday breakfast turned into a screaming match after Louis had been really "pouty and sad" as Harry had said. He's trying to lie and say he just woke up in a bad mood but in reality he hadn't cut yet and it was making him quite agitated. 

"I don't have to tell you everything Harry!" Louis yelled back, harry seemed to deflate at that but attempted to cover it up. 

"I tell you everything!" 

Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter, "Sorry that I'm not as open as you!" 

Harry laughed humorless ly, running his fingers through his hair. He stalked closer to Louis and crowded him against the counter. 

"I have been waiting so long for you to tell me why! " Harry suddenly yelled, veins bulging out of his neck. Louis gulped and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Tell you what? "

"Tell me about these!" He yelled and suprised Louis by gripping his sleeve and pulling it up. Revealing a dozen faded scars and to Harrys disappointment a couple of fresh ones. Louis felt sick to his stomach as he stared up at Louis, who had tears filled in his eyes. 

"Why Lou?" He asked with a shaky voice, gripping Louis's wrist tightly. His thumb rubbed softly at the raised skin. 

Louis bit his lip trying to avoid the water works he knew were inevitably going to start. 

"I just hate myself haz," he admitted in a quiet voice. Harrys face softened as Louis started to bawl, wrapping the smaller man in his arms. 

"I want you stop." Harry whispered into his hair, Louis pulled away and stared into Harrys blood shot eyes.

"I.. I can't." Louis replied sadly and pulled away from Harry, wrapped his arms around himself. 

Harry grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. "Yes you will. Because I am going to help you." 

It was silent for a couple seconds before Harry broke it, "Let me see your wrist, baby."

Louis hesitated before unwrapping his arms around himself and let Harry gently hold his arm. His heart warmed as Harry pressed his lips to each scar, a little longer on the ones that were more recent. 

"What's this one from?" He asks softly, pressing his thumb on a bright red scar. Louis downs in embarrassment. 

"Um." He started, harry pressed an encouraging kiss to his forehead. 

"I made that one last night-"

"When you said you were showering and wouldn't let me join?" Harry cut him off, his eyebrows pinched together. Louis nodded weakly.

Harry blew air out tensely, "Why?"

Louis shrugged, "felt ugly." 

Harry grasped his cheeks and stared in him. 

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He says genuinely and rubs his nose with his tenderly. 

"I don't think I'd be able to stop." Louis says abruptly. Harry clasps their hands together, "I'll be there every step of the road." 

And he was right. After three hard years Louis could finally say he was fear of cutting. Harry had put him into programs to help come up with more efficent coping mechanisms. There were defiantly times Louis felt tempted and had relapsed but he finally was free

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment


End file.
